


It's Never Easy

by hell_is_our_home



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_is_our_home/pseuds/hell_is_our_home
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey hated when Pete had to leave for tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Never Easy

The highway was nearly empty at this hour, the sun was just rising as they drove. Pete's hands were firm on the stirring wheel, eye set on the highway. Mikey glanced out the window, watching as they passed through the city. Neither said a word through the car ride.

It was always quiet on days like this, even the radio that usually played Mikey's playlist was shut off. The air around them was thick, Mikey just wanted to get this over with but he was also dreading each minute they neared the exit.

Time didn't seem to be on Mikey's side, before he knew it they were exiting the highway and driving towards the airport. Mikey swallowed down the lump forming in his throat, his hand gripping his knee. He hated days like this.

He relaxed a bit when he felt Pete's hand over his. Mikey turned his hand over on his knee, intertwining their fingers together.

"You have everything you need?" Mikey asked as they walked towards the waiting room. Mikey held onto Pete's wheeled travel bag in one hand, the other gripping onto Pete's hand.

"Yes, you triple checked everything last night, remember?" Pete said as they took a seat.

"I'm just making sure." Mikey said. He looked up at the waiting times, they were ten minutes early. Mikey still held onto Pete's hand as they sat and waited. It got quiet between them again, only now the silence was filled by the noises of the airport and Mikey tried focusing on that.

He tried focusing on the sounds of the chattering people, the sounds of the operating machines, anything to distract him. He felt Pete's thumb stroking over his knuckles, it was comforting but it didn't make things easier.

Days like these were never easy.

"Mikey?" He heard Pete say.

"Yeah?" He asked and looked up at him.

"I, uh.." Pete trailed off.

Oh, Mikey thought, ten minutes go by so quickly.

They stood up from their seats, Mikey wheeling Pete's bag as they walked towards the short line of passengers.

"Text me, okay?" Mikey said as he pulled Pete in for a hug, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I will." Pete said, his voice muffled as he buried his head against Mikey's chest and held him. "I won't be gone forever you know."

"I know." Mikey replied. But it didn't make it easier, he thought. He felt Pete's arms unwarpping from his waist.

"I gotta go." Pete said and Mikey nodded, letting him go as he went to grab his bag. "I'll see you in a few weeks, okay?" He said placing a hand on Mikey's cheek.

"Okay." Mikey said as he held onto Pete's hand. It felt warm against his face and he wanted to linger onto the feeling. Pete kissed his lips one last time before turning and walking towards the line with the rest of the passengers. Mikey stuffed his hands into the pocket of his jeans as he watched Pete walk away.

Its just for a few weeks, he thought.


End file.
